Superwhovengers
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Tony invites everyone to come and live at Stark Tower. Hijinks ensue! Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Amy/Rory, River/Doctor, Tony Stark / Jack Harkness, Thor/Jane and some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**None of these characters belong to me, sadly**

x

"So tell me again, why are we here?" Dean asked Nick Fury. Cas sighed heavily, and Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Ah, hello! Just the man I wanted to see," a man in a bow-tie and a fez popped up with a wild grin. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Sam asked, confused.

"He never answers that question," the red-head behind him rolled her eyes. "I'm Amy, this is Rory."

"Hello," Castiel said politely. "I'm Castiel."

"Sam, and my brother, Dean," the younger Winchester smiled.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," a man popped up, grinning at Sam. "Hello, who are _you_?"

"Mine," Gabriel wound a possessive arm around his hunter, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Am I not even allowed to say hello any more?" he complained to no one in particular.

"No, you're not," the Doctor snorted. "Hello, Jack."

"Doctor? New face," the ex time-agent grinned, hugging the man.

"Why are you wearing a bow-tie?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"What's with the fez?" Sam wondered.

"Bow ties and fezes are cool," the Doctor explained, with the air of one who's had to explain it many times before, when a blast of energy destroyed his precious fez.

"Oops, my bad," Tony Stark grinned. "Hello, all. I've read your files - I know who you all are. The demon-hunting Winchester brothers and their angel partners; the last Time Lord in existence and his loyal companions, plus the immortal ex time-agent who hits on anything that moves."

"Hello, Tony Stark," Jack winked.

"Hello, Jack," the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist smirked back.

"Stop it," Agent Romanoff sighed heavily, and Jack rolled his eyes whilst sidling closer to his new victim. Tony's small grin showed everyone he'd noticed, and didn't mind at all.

"So, this is Stark Tower?" Steve Rogers asked as he and Bruce Banner joined the group at the window that overlooked the city.

"Yep. I'm kinda the only name in green energy right now. Blueberry?" Tony offered, pulling a bag seemingly out of nowhere. Gabriel wrinkled his nose and summoned a cherry lollipop.

"You're here because Tony thought we all needed to ... relax," Nick stated now that everyone was together.

"Us too? Why?" Dean moved closer to Cas, and the angel smiled softly.

"Because I've heard of you, and you're always working," Tony stated, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"Awesome!" Gabe grinned.

"Sir, the guest rooms are prepared," someone stated.

"Thanks, JARVIS," their host called.

"My pleasure, sir," the computer _replied_?!

"You think you could give my TARDIS a voice?" the Doctor wondered. "She gets a bit lonely, I think."

"Sure," Tony shrugged.

"Hello, sweetie," a woman's voice came from behind them. "Oh, good. Someone already blasted the fez."

"River!" the Doctor enthused.

"Loki?" she looked at the ex-trickster.

"Gabriel," he corrected quickly. "Yes, I was Loki, but I got permission, I swear! Witness protection and all that."

"So you can get in touch with Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, so?" Gabriel narrowed his golden eyes.

"How can he get in touch with Asgard?" Steve asked skeptically. The lights flickered, throwing huge shadows up behind _both _of the angels.

"We're Angels of the Lord," Cas stated in his gruff monotone.

"He sounds more dramatic than I do," the small arch-angel grinned. "And I was friends with Thor and Loki, before all that shit went down between them."

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Loki's adopted. He found out. Nearly destroyed a small town. Some humans though the apocalypse was happening. Nah, it was just Sunday dinner," Gabriel shrugged, and the Winchesters hid smiles at the memories of him, ranting on about their destinies and the apocalypse being what he called 'Sunday dinner'. "He's the son of these enemies of Asgard, called Frost Giants. Nearly wiped out the whole race. Thor had to destroy their pretty little rainbow bridge. Or Bifrost. I think they've rebuilt it now."

"Can you communicate?" Nick asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sure," Gabriel said, and his face went perfectly blank.

"Oh my god, he's quiet," Dean sighed in relief.

"So are we staying in the Stark Tower then?" the Doctor wondered.

"Sure," Tony shrugged.

"Right, Thor's on his way," Gabriel announced.

"Wanna come see your bedrooms?" Stark offered. "Hunters with angels?"

"Yes," the four chorused, then grinned.

"Amy and Rory? Doctor and River?" the couples nodded, and the Doctor blushed when River arched an eyebrow at him. Tony ticked things off on his version of a tablet (or whatever it was).

"Cap, on your own?" Tony asked, and the super-soldier nodded. "Will Thor want a room?"

"Yes," the god said as he walked in off the roof. "Everyone jumped, and he grinned.

"I know everything, thanks to Gabriel," he nodded at the arch-angel. "Thank you."

"Right, come on. Rooms," Tony announced. "You guys live here now, when you're not working. And you're taking a week, or month, off."

"Sweet," Gabriel groaned in pleasure as they all followed the billionaire into his tower.

"My Jane's here," Thor stated. "Can she stay?"

"Sure," the billionaire shrugged.

"Rooms soundproof?" Gabriel wondered.

"Nope," Tony grinned.

"Good," Jack smirked, eyeing up their host.

"What happened to Pepper?" Natasha wondered.

"She resigned," Stark explained. "Got tired of me and my bullshit."

"Huh. I'm sorry," the agent frowned, then sighed in pleasure as Clint appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nick," Tony pointed to one of the many doors along a long stretch of corridor, and the agent was only too glad to escape into it. Then it was Steve. Then it was Bruce. Then Natasha and Clint. Then Gabriel and Sam, Dean and Cas, the Doctor and River, Amy and Rory, Thor and Jane (who'd joined them during the allocation of rooms). Just before the last door, Tony's door, was Jack. Something told them his bed wasn't going to be slept in much, not with Stark next door.

"Bathroom's there," Tony pointed to a door beside his own.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early," Dean announced. "I'm quite tired after the last hunt. Cas, care to join me?"

"Real subtle," everyone burst out laughing as the two vanished into their room. Sam tugged on Gabe's hand, and the two followed suit. Everyone else vanished into their rooms, aside from Jack; he followed Tony.

xxxxx

"Cas!" Dean shouted out in pleasure, but no one paid any attention - they were 'busy'.

"Oh, god, Gabe," Sam moaned as his arch-angel fucked him, that cocky smirk still on his face.

"Clint!" Natasha screamed out her lover's name, her nails clutching at his back.

The Doctor was simply curled up with his River, enjoying the fact that they weren't in a life-or-death situation for a change.

"Rory," Amy whimpered, back arching off their bed as he thrushed gently into her, soft and loving just like she wanted.

Thor held his Jane in his arms, glad they were together again (he hadn't visited since the rebuilding of the Bifrost).

"Fuck!" Tony cried, and Jack smirked up at him before doing that _thing_ with his tongue that drove Stark insane.

Steve was texting the girl who had appeared on the news, the one who'd said he'd saved her life. He'd learnt about the wonderful uses of mobiles when she'd found him, to thank him, and given him her number.

Bruce was reading and trying to ignore the sounds of everyone else. He was doing a bad job, and was blushing like crazy.

And Nick? Nick had ran out of Stark Tower like the Hounds of Hell themselves were after him the moment everyone had started getting 'busy'.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to have a shower," Dean murmured to Cas, who murmured his assent as the hunter slipped out of bed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pushed open the bathroom door, and saw the bath-tub was already occupied. Instead of leaving, he grinned.

"So, not a natural red-head, 'Tasha?" he asked, and she yelped in shock. The bubbles covered everything, so he didn't feel too guilty.

"Shut up," she scowled, dunking her head to clean off the shampoo.

"What? Just gonna ask if you're nearly done. I need a shower," he chuckled.

"Ten minutes," she rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure no one steals it first. Now get out!"

He laughed and shut the door behind him. He noticed Jack's open door and clean bed, and he turned slightly. Tony's door was ajar, and he could see the two men's outlines sprawled in the bed. He grinned and returned to his room. Cas was stretching, the sheets fallen to his waist and exposing his torso. His black wings draped over the bed and the floor.

"Don't bother hiding them - everyone knows what you are," Dean said, kissing his angel.

"It feels better when they're out," Cas agreed, yawning. "Shower?"

"Natasha's going to be ten minutes. Wanna join me?" Dean asked with a half-smile.

"Of course," Cas purred, his feathers ruffling slightly.

"Oh, god, sorry!" Sam yelped, before the pair heard the slam of a bathroom door.

"Sammy, I'm first!" Dean shouted.

"Natasha said," the red-faced Winchester mumbled, vanishing into his room where the cackles of a certain arch-angel could be heard.

"Dean!" the female angel shouted, and Cas wound a towel around his waist, folding his wings against his back so the arches came level with the top of his head.

"Whoa, nice wings," she gasped when she saw Cas. He smiled at her, feathers ruffling at the compliment.

"Gabe's are golden," he supplied helpfully before the two of them shut the bathroom door. Dean switched on the shower, and actually groaned.

"It's amazing," he tossed his towel at the warming rack, and Cas folded it with a long-suffering sigh. His boyfriend flashed him a grin, already creating a cloud of steam. The angel joined him, blue eyes twinkling.

Half an hour later, they actually washed. It was another half-hour before they actually got out (much to the embarassment of several).

"Brain-bleach?" Sam asked hopefully as they passed.

"With how thin motel walls are when you're with Gabe? I wish," Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam hit back. Gabe just laughed, golden wings twitching against his back.

"Whoa, feathers," Jack grinned as he materialised shirtless at Tony's door.

"Easy, ex time-agent. I may have to pop back in time and mess with you," Gabriel warned, eyes glinting. "Maybe I have already. Shot through the heart? So cliché."

"That hurt," Jack pouted. A golden wing smacked him round the head before the arch-angel shut the door behind his hunter.

"Breakfast?" Cas asked.

"I'm thinking ... pancakes," Tony appeared beside Jack, a blanket around his waist.

"Mmm, pancakes," Dean licked his lips.

"Pancakes!" Gabriel shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Conjure some?" Tony asked hopefully. The angel laughed.

"Kitchen," he advised.

"Did I hear pancakes?" Jane stuck her head out of the door, a shirtless god behind her.

"Pancakes!" Dean shouted. Clint and Natasha nearly ran out of their door, as did Amy and Rory.

"Got any fish fingers and custard?" the Doctor asked hopefully.

"Eat. The. Pancakes," River shook her head in despair. He shrugged, and followed everyone downstairs. Sure enough, plates of pancakes covered the kitchen counters, with every topping possible in bowls between them. Melted chocolate, sugar, syrup, strawberries ... the list went on.

Dean claimed a plate and drowned it in syrup. Cas chose sugar, and settled down with evident satisfaction. A damp Gabriel covered his with sweets and syrup, while Sam went with chocolate and strawberries. Nearly everyone else went with sugar or syrup (except the Doctor - he chose chocolate and sliced banana).

"Good pancakes," Gabriel nodded at Cas, who smiled serenely.

"Mmm, they're delicious," Thor agreed, licking his lips.

"No!" Steve shouted, furious. He was glaring at his ... mobile phone?

"Whoa, Cap, chill," Tony chuckled. "What happened?"

"It broke!" Steve yelled.

"I'll fix it," Tony soothed him, and took the phone. The super-soldier glared at the offending technology.

"Thank you," mollified, he returned to his pancakes. Tony vanished to his lab, and returned in five minutes.

"Better than new," he tossed it at Steve, who immediately began typing furiously. "Next time, you might wanna consider _charging _it, Cap."

"Who are you texting?" the Doctor wondered as everyone laughed. The soldier blushed.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Bruce clapped his hands in delight.

"Shut up," Steve mumbled, embarassed.

"Personally, I'm happy for him," Tony grinned. "And she's hot."

Steve scowled, returning to his phone. For someone who hadn't been in this modern world of technology for very long, he'd certainly adapted quickly enough.

"What's her name?" Dean asked, interested.

"Jo. Jo ... Harvelle," Steve muttered, still lost in his texting. The Winchesters spluttered in shock.

"Shit, not ..." Dean pulled out his phone, dialling a number. "Jo? Are you currently texting someone called Steve?"

"I was, then you rang," he put in on loudspeaker so everyone could hear her answer.

"She's a _hunter_?" Steve gasped.

"Don't discriminate. Hang on, Steve?" Jo sounded confused.

"You know my Jo Harvelle?" his mouth fell open.

"_Your _Jo Harvelle?" Gabe snorted. "These guys go way back."

"The little sister I never wanted," Dean muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jo shouted.

"Come join us," Sam offered, and his brother glared.

"Bobby and Ellen will _kill _us," he scowled.

"So what? They're practically our parents - it's their job," Sam was unconcerned. "Jo, we're in Stark Tower."

"We?" she sounded wary.

"Yep," Gabe called. "Winchesters, angels, Time Lords, super-soldiers, metal-men, gods ... we got it all. Come see!"

"Gabriel, I've missed you," Jo laughed. "Crazy bastard."

"Excuse me, I am not," he smirked. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Right. Want me to grab the old married couple?" she asked.

"No! Not with ... things going on here," Dean said frantically.

"You and your angel?" she surmised. "And Sam and his?"

"And two spies. And a billionaire and an ex time-agent. And a Time Lord with a ... half Time Lord. And a god with a human. And your lonely captain and a crazy scientist," Gabriel grinned.

"Gabe!" Sam yelped.

"Crazy scientist?" Bruce chuckled.

"You guys are nuts. I'll be there if I can. Won't be there if mum and her idjit of a husband insist on coming. Okay?" Jo laughed.

"Sure thing," Dean hung up.

"Jo Harvelle, basically our litle sister. Hurt her, I will find a way to kill you," Sam stated, glowering at Captain America.

"Not gonna warn him about acting inappropriate?" Dean teased.

"Hell, no. We're all having fun, so should she. She is twenty eight after all. Hardly our kid-sister any more," Sam laughed.

"You had fun with the older-brother speech, didn't you?" Gabe surmised, grinning.

"Yes, I did," Sam stated, dignified, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, Dean. I've upgraded your car. It's in my garage," Tony stated, and the hunter bolted upright.

"What did you do to my baby?!" he shouted, and shot through the tower. He burst into the garage, everyone trailing after him with grins, and rushed to his baby's side.

"Baby, what did he do to you?" Dean asked as he frantically searched for his keys.

"Oh, relax," a snarky voice answered, and he froze.

"What the fuck is that?" he growled.

"Don't act so shocked. It's me. Your baby," the masculine voice was _dripping _with sarcasm. "I can prove it. I know what you and feathers over there did in my backseat three days ago. I still have the fucking _dent _thanks to angel boy."

Dean blushed scarlet, and Cas examined his feet whilst everyone burst out laughing.

"And don't you dare mute me," the Impala told him. "Or I will permanently destroy your beloved music."

"No!" Dean shouted.

"Good. And I'm exactly what you made me. I've picked up all my traits from you, dick. I also know I have to protect you boys, because family's everything. Mary told me," the Impala's voice softened.

"Mom?" Sam gasped.

"Eugh. Don't talk to me after you and that demon did kinky things on my backseat," the car snorted.

"Sir, the car is quite illiterate. I can improve his speech," JARVIS offered.

"He's fine," Dean chuckled at the priceless look on Sam's face and the jealous one on Gabriel's. "Seriously, Sammy? My car? With a hell-bitch? After where I went?"

"It's like double betrayal," the Impala agreed, enjoying himself immensely.

"Well, his standards got higher. Literally. Hell to Heaven - quite a big leap, kiddo," Gabe chuckled.

"And you two. How many dents have you had to zap out of me, gold-feathers?" the car demanded. The lovers looked away.

"When?!" Dean yelped.

"You and Cas had the motel room," Sammy mumbled. "I went to sleep in the car. It was the first time for you guys, at least I think it was, and we only had the one room. Gabe poofed in."

"Nearly broke my suspension. Fucking kinky angels," Impala snorted.

"My TARDIS next!" the Doctor enthused.

"Excuse me, I was done first," a feminine voice sniffed. He clapped in delight at the blue police box. "And he fixed me. A little. I can change into one other shape."

The TARDIS became a Chevrolet Camaro, yellow with two black stripes running over the car.

"Like Bumblebee in Transformers," Gabe grinned.

"I don't understand that reference," the Camaro and Cas spoke at hte same time. Then the time machine spoke alone. "But I like this other form just as much as my usual one. Are all cars like this?"

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"Bigger on the inside," the TARDIS explained.

"Tony, can you give a voice to any electrical appliance?" Sam laughed.

"If they have one to hear," the billionaire shrugged, smirking.

"And I've been a Winchester ever since John got me, after Dean persuaded him. He was gonna get a hippy wagon. That's how those cars sound, trust me," Impala chuckled. "Winchesters _always_ have a voice to hear. Even Mary used to speak to me, when John wasn't there - she used to tease him for the same. She told me to look after you and your boys, and your dad. I failed with John. I won't fail with you."

"She used to wait for me outside school, her hand on the dash like she was talking to an old friend," Dean remembered.

"And Sam told me to take care of you before he went to Stanford," Impala recalled. "Mary used to tell me how big you boys were getting. That demon-scum deserved to die for what he did to her. Her spirit came to me. She told me what she'd seen, what Sam could become, and not to worry. She trusted you would grow up alright."

"A lot of faith," Cas murmured softly.

"The Campbells always did. I find it strange Dad came from the Men of Letters. You know, the Winchesters and the Campells, the brain and the brawn," Dean grinned.

"Top priority for the cupids," Gabriel nodded.

"And they prioritized pretty well in that back-seat. I feel like a whore-house sometimes," Impala muttered.

"Oh, ew," Sam winced. "Dude, don't share."

"Pay-back," the car said smoothly.

"I like him," the TARDIS announced. "He's like me - a home for his hunters. I'm a home for my Doctor."

"_My _TARDIS," the Doctor reminded her.

"Nope. I stole a Time Lord," the time-travelling ship sang. "I wanted to see the stars!"

"So does everyone!" the Time Lord said, exasperated.

"Without me, they wouldn't have the chance," she sounded insulted.

"Fair point. What can we call you?" River asked, grinning.

"Well, he calls me ..." the TARDIS began, but the Doctor cut her off, blushing.

"I think TARDIS is fine," he announced.

"I want a name," the Camaro sounded like it was pouting. "You call me sexy when we're alone."

Everyone burst out laughing, even the Impala.

"What can we call you?" Dean asked his car.

"Baby or Impala. Imp?" Impala wondered. "I'm not bothered."

"Cool," Sam murmured. "I wonder what my car would have sounded like."

"Oh, it had no voice. It was as soulless as you were," Impala chuckled.

"Soulless?" Bruce gasped, eyes wide.

"Long story. Me and my brother let Lucifer out his cage. Dean was Michael's perfect vessel, I was Lucifer's. I said yes, got control back long enough to throw myself in, along with my brother, Adam, who was Michael's back-up plan. Someone brought me back without my soul. Then Death got my soul back out, stuffed me back into my meatsuit," Sam shrugged. "This was about the same time Loki invaded. I think Luci may have been behind that. Didn't those Chitauri things come from Purgatory's neighbour?"

"Huh," Natasha snorted. "You get into a lot of shit, don't you?"

"Of course they do," a hot British voice snorted. "They're the Winchesters."

"Balthazar!" Cas hugged his best friend. Balthazar's wings, white streaked with other vibrant colours, ruffled in pleasure.

"Hello," the flirty angel winked at Jack.

"Hell_o_," Tony murmured appreciatively. Everyone else rolled their eyes; this was a new low for the trio, even by their standards. Or maybe a new high, depending on your point of view. Balthazar's wings flared slightly around him, and the other two angels had to turn to hide their smiles at the display.

"Balthazar," Jack rolled the name off his tongue. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," the angel purred. "Tony Stark. I've heard a _lot _about you."

"Good, I hope," the billionaire smirked.

"Absolutely amazing," Balthazar licked his lips.

"Bal, I've missed you," Gabriel grinned.

"Gabe," the angel acknowledged, breaking the serious eye-fucking that was going on between the trio to look at his friends.

"You can sniff out good fun from the other side of Heaven, I swear," Cas chuckled.

"Of course I can. You sound surprised," his old friend arched one eyebrow.

"Well, the Titanic was fun. You unsunk that. I'm not surprised at all - you prolonged the party on that ship," Gabriel grinned.

"I _was _the party," Balthazar smirked. "And I saw you sneak below-decks with Sam. Your true voice isn't subtle, arch-angel."

"You ... oh, god," Dean groaned as he realised where the arch-angel had taken his baby bro on one of their 'days out'.

"You guys time-travel?" the TARDIS gasped.

"Yes. And we fuck in the back-seat of cars. We're classy like that," Gabriel quipped. "Time we go back upstairs, I think. Hey, Stark, what about a party tonight?"

"Hell, yeah," the billionaire grinned. "Eight o'clock. Be on the party floor."

"I know the floor. Oh, I'm staying," Balthazar smirked.

"My bed's big enough," Tony offered.

"For three," Jack said with a devillish smile. Everyone bid the two vehicles goodbye and returned upstairs.

"Damn, missed the pancakes. Oh, for the angels and probably demi-gods, serve this," Balthazar summoned up several six-packs of deep violet liquid. "Gets us plastered."

"I know this! It's rare for us. It's delicious," Thor licked his lips. "I'm sorry if I get ... plastered?"

"I think everyone will be tonight," Stark grinned. "I'll go invite some ... hot people."

The iron-man suit closed around him and he took off the roof.

"There's three of them," Dean chuckled.

"Actually, Dean-o, there's fice. One of them is just involved with a trench-coat wearing angel and the other's involved with a giant Moose," Gabriel laughed.

"And I know what you still think about my accent," Balthazar said, sipping at a glass of amber liquid. Dean _blushed_, and Cas lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Stay out of my head!" the hunter snapped.

"What? You think loud," the angel muttered.

"He's got a point," Gabe piped up.

"British accents get you hot?" Cas seemed amused.

"I love you, but yes," Dean admitted. "And Balthazar's a fucking sex-driven bastard, I can't help it."

"Only human," the British angel in question grinned. He leaned closer to the hunter, breathing something in his ear, and Dean blanched.

"You ... dick!" he finally managed, choking the words out. He nearly sprinted for his room, with Cas following closely behind.

"What did he say?" the blue-eyed angel wondered. Dean palmed his crotch with a filthy groan.

"About you. He basically spoke out a fantasy with you, in that fucking voice," Dean was trembling. Cas unbuttoned his lover's trousers and slid them down, leaving him in just his boxers (Dean had shed his shirt while Cas was working on his trousers).

"He really does get to you, doesn't he?" the angel observed, seeing the precome that already stained Dean's boxers. He pushed his hunter back on to the bed and perched between his legs. He lowered his head, mouthing at his hard dick and moistening the already-damp fabric. Dean moaned, hips bucking.

"Don't ... stop," he panted. Cas pushed off his boxers and deep-throated his lover, tongue swirling over his hard dick and tasting the saltiness that already accumulated there. "Cas ..."

The angel moaned, sending vibrations through the hunter, and Dean writhed underneath him. His back arched as his angel sucked harder, hallowing his cheeks. Then he swallowed around him, and Dean came with a shout of his name.

"What did Bal say?" Cas asked after he swallowed.

"He actually said about, well, this," the human gestured to Cas, with his bruised and swollen lips, mussed hair and electric eyes. "What you'd look like ..."

"Giving a blow job? Really?" Cas's lips quirked into a smile.

"Yes," Dean sighed in pleasure. "God, British accents, though."

"Crowley?" Cas's smile became a full-blown grin.

"Okay, eugh, killed it," Dean winced but chuckled.

"Dean!" a familiar shout echoed, and the pair scrambled for trousers. They didn't other with shirts (they tended to restrict Cas's wings). "Sam!"

"Jo," the two hunters and their angels greeted their 'sister' as they emerged from their rooms.

"And now I know why you didn't want Bobby and Ellen here," Jo laughed.

"Jo?" Steve materialised in a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Hey," she said shyly. "And food round this place? I'm starving."

"Sure," Steve led her away, and the brothers exchanged grins. Jo shot a glare back at them, and they just laughed.

"Party tonight!" Dean called after her, and she turned around, eyes wide.

"Don't worry. We'll go get you something to wear," Steve said to her, and she blushed.

"Dude, I don't think he'd be that inappropriate with her anyway. Different time. It makes me feel better about that whole big-brother thing," Sam grinned.

"Now he lives in this time, and he's learning," Dean snorted.

"Dean," Cas tugged on his leather jacket. "I want to go in Tony's pool."

"Alright, Cas. We need swimming trunks," Dean chuckled, and found himself in some that were (thankfully) not Speedos. The angel was in similar, and with a click of Gabe's fingers, so were the other two.

"Feels amazing on wings," the arch-angel shrugged at Sam's questioning glance, and they hurried down to the pool. Cas sprang into the air, his wings beating so he hovered over the pool before executing a flawless dive.

"Show-off," Gabe called, his golden wings flaring as he leapt into the air, flipping over before diving as his brother had done. Dean and Sam just shrugged before jumping in.

Cas stretched out his black wings over the surface, floating on his back with a sigh of pleasure ... until he got a face full of golden feathers as Gabe let all six of his wings unfold.

"Dick," he spat out a mouthful of feathers, pulling on his brother's wings.

"Hey!" Gabriel pulled on a black feather in retaliation, and the younger angel launched at him, black wings tangling with gold as the angels wrestled. The brothers laughed, until they got smacked around the heads, Dean with gold and Sam with black.

"Dean!" Cas cried as his brother sprang on his back like a golden monkey.

"No hunter-interference," Gabe glared at them, then flashed with a wild grin as he clung on. His golden wings curled around Cas, then he hissed in pain as black wings struck out.

"Mature," Clint laughed as he walked in just in time to witness some of the fight.

"Whatever," Natasha threw herself on her boyfriend, slinging him into the water without even getting wet. She lay out on a pool-side deckchair, enjoying the sun that shone through the glass wall.

"Thanks, 'Tasha," he snorted after he spat out a mouthful of water.

"You're welcome," she said without opening her eyes. He laughed and began to swim lengths. Then two wings, one gold and one black, hit him, and he gave up.

"Gym," he declared as he dried off and strode out.

"Don't care," Natasha muttered, and the brothers laughed. Castiel managed to leap clear of Gabriel and spread his black wings, flying out the water. He perched on some sort of supporting structure near the ceiling and flashed a grin at Gabriel, his hands between his feet and his wings folded. He looked like a bird.

"Castiel?" Jo asked, and burst out laughing when she saw the golden arch-angel in the pool and the angel sat above.

"Hey, Jo," he spread his dark wings, landing on Gabriel's back. He closed them around the indignant arch-angel, grinning.

"Angels," Steve snorted. "I expected them to be more ... serious."

"Hey, we can be serious!" Gabe defended.

"No, you can't," Sam chuckled.

"I can," Cas piped up, before his brother threw himself backwards, trapping the angel between his smaller body and the water.

"Truce?" Gabriel asked when he stood up with a soaking angel still clinging on.

"Maybe we should go get dressed in the outfits Tony's given us," Dean chuckled, and the four got out, leaving Natasha in the sunlight until she got up and decided she should go and get dressed, too.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean got to his room after swimming for a while longer with Sam, he found an outfit already waiting for him. Cas was in the bathroom, so he pulled on the crisp white shirt and tight jeans, admiring the tasteful simplicity.

"Tony sent them for us," Cas emerged in a similar shirt, but in black, with the same style of jeans. Dean's mouth watered, and he forced himself to look away.

"I'll have to thank him," Dean mumbled.

"Yes we will," Cas sounded as hungry as his hunter felt, and hastened to change the subject from their outfits. "Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure," the human agreed as Cas flexed his wings. They stepped into the kitchen, and found they weren't the only ones hunting for lunch.

Clint had thrown himself valiantly over the giant monster of a sandwich he'd created, while Gabriel laughed at him, trying to snag trailing pieces of meats and cheeses that oozed from the size.

"Cool," Dean grabbed a piece of meat, only to see Clint glare over at him.

"Mine," he mumbled, hurrying away with the plate.

"Do not zap him back here," Sam warned his mate. Gabriel, in his white shirt, pouted. Sam was in a dark-red shirt, while Clint was in black. "Here. Peanut M&Ms."

"Yay!" Gabe sounded like a giant kid as he snatched the bag and bounced away, content to sit on a kitchen stool. Sam snagged a salad from the fridge, much to Dean's pain and embarrassment. Then Cas conjured two burgers, complete with bacon and cheese, and his brother's preference for rabbit food that didn't seem relevant.

"Thanks, Cas," he pressed his lips to his angel's cheek, making him beam with happiness.

"When did you become such a chick?" Jo asked, grinning over her a bagel.

"Shut up, midget," Dean hit back, laughing. He knew the fact that she wasn't as tall as some hunters irked her.

"Could take your fine ass," she muttered.

"It's already taken," Cas announced, and she mock-shuddered.

"I do not need to know about your ... habits," she rolled her eyes.

"I could say that Sam prefers ..." Gabriel, with his bag of peanut M&Ms, piped up.

"No! I'm going to get ready!" Jo dashed out the room, a shopping bag in her hands.

"What'd you buy her?" Sam asked Steve. "And how'd you pay?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D gave me a credit card that they pay off," he admitted. "And I bought her a dress, shoes and jewellery to match."

"Whoa, cap," Dean's jaw dropped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" the super-soldier looked around for guidance.

"No, cap, women love being bought things," Balthazar chuckled from his seat with Tony and Jack. He was in a white V neck, while their host was in a black V neck. Jack was in a button-up white shirt, like a few of the guys.

"I'm going to get ready with Jo," Jane Foster pressed her lips to Thor's cheek, causing the god to smile, before her and 'Tasha followed the blonde hunter's path.

"Come help me pick a playlist," Tony beckoned to the guys, and they all followed him to the party floor that was already set up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was at the bar, nursing a drink and feeling naked without his protective layers plus his favourite leather jacket whilst watching Cas dancing with Gabriel on the dance-floor. He and Sam were content to watch, at least until the crowd cleared and they saw whores, rubbing against their boyfriends (maybe they weren't whores, but their current ... activities weren't doing anything to endear them to the Winchesters).

"Back off," Dean snarled, his voice promising violence, before tugging Cas to him in a possessive kiss. The angel moaned, open-mouthed, and Dean smirked against his lips. Sam had Gabriel pinned up a wall, his arms boxing in the smaller man as the younger Winchester sucked bruises into his neck, showing the world that the arch-angel was _his_.

"Woo!" Jack cheered when he saw the hunters and their angels. They broke apart, blushing slightly. "Oh, please don't stop on my account."

"Please?" a smooth, silky voice said, and a tall man with flashing green eyes and dark hair slipped through the crowd. They didn't recognise him, but Gabriel clearly did.

"Loki!" he grinned at the god of mischief, and the well-dressed Asgardian bowed his head with a smirk.

"Been too long, Gabe," the god chuckled.

"Well, I can't get to Asgard, and you don't come to Earth that much," the arch-angel pouted.

"Sometimes, you're the reason," Loki laughed.

"I'm offended," Gabe grinned. "Thor knows you're here?"

"Of course," the green-eyed god rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

"Balthazar!" Gabe called, and the angel materialised. "This is Loki. Why not introduce him to Jack and Tony?"

"Sure thing," Balthazar checked out the god, and Loki's eyes glittered. "Come on, tricky god."

The pair vanished, and the hunters and their angels laughed.

"An orgy," Sam chuckled. "Really, Gabe?"

"Hey, Loki's ... fun," the others could see the way he'd obviously discarded several other choice words. "He helped me with the pagan god ritual. Let me use his name when I became a trickster, so I'd be even more undetectable – Loki's like the oldest trickster. Or the most famous. I forget which.

"Let them have their fun," Dean chuckled quietly, his arms around Cas's waist. Then he saw Jo, and his jaw dropped. Especially when she was flanked by Jane and Natasha.

The female hunter was wearing a short red dress, flaring slightly before ending about mid-thigh. She was in matching stilettos, and looked ... mature, as she looked for Steve.

Natasha was in a red dress and high heels, looking beautiful yet lethal, like always. She walked off towards the slack-jawed Clint even as Jane, in her dark-blue dress, strode confidently towards Thor. Steve saw Jo, and his eyes widened.

"Hell in high-heels," River chuckled from behind them. She was in a dark-green dress that fell to her feet but had a sharp V neckline.

"You can't talk," the Doctor grinned at her. He'd refused to wear the clothes Tony had bought for him, and was still in his signature bow tie.

"No, I can't," she blew him a kiss.

"So are you two married, or gonna get married, or ..." Dean was still unsure about the way these two time-travellers could be together. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but River spoke first.

"Spoilers," she winked. "Now dance with me, Time Lord."

"900 years of time and space, and I'll never know what to do with you," he was smiling though as she led him away.

"That woman's lethal," Dean chuckled.

"Of course she is – she's my daughter," Amy laughed as her and Rory danced. Everywhere they looked, they could see their new house-mates, beaming with delight.

"Dance!" Cas told Dean, his eyes lighting up as the hunter silently gave in. The crowd separated from them their brothers as Gabriel pulled Sam closer to dance.

"You happy to stay here for a while, baby?" Dean asked, lips against Cas's ear and making him shiver.

"Yeah. We wanted a break – we've got one," the angel smiled, draining the last of his purple bottle. Then the hunter noticed the drunken glaze of those blue eyes. "Dean, can I let my wings out? Please?"

He looked like a little kid as he tugged at Dean's shirt, pouting.

"Sure, baby," black wings unfurled at the same time as golden, and the two angels shared identical grins. Everyone gasped in awe and cheered when the two angels sprang to the bar-top, dancing side-by-side. Gabriel moved in well-practised movements, his golden eyes glowing and wings flaring, while Cas moved with easy, unconscious grace, his wings following his movements. Then Balthazar's wings spread, and he joined them, grinning. There were several wolf-whistles at the sight of the tree hot Angels of the Lord dancing along to My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, but the angels were mouthing along to the words with their eyes on their bofriends.

"Dean!" Cas laughed, springing off the bar-top and landing in the arms of his hunter, black wings curling around him. Their lips met in a rough kiss, and everyone cheered. Gabriel flipped into Sam's arms, while Balthazar's wings and arms tightened around Jack, Loki and Tony. The angel seemed to gravitate towards the trickster god, while the immortal time agent preferred to stick with their host.

"Told you he was your boyfriend first," a familiar voice said when the angel and his green-eyed hunter broke apart.

"Meg!" Cas laughed, grinning at his favourite demon. She grinned.

"Hello, Clarence," she said affectionately. He hugged her tightly, as Dean noticed Bruce behind her, smiling softly.

"Really? A demon?" Dean surveyed the scientist.

"Well, I kinda know what it's like to have a ... darker side," Banner shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"And I'm a sucker for the nerdy types," Meg winked.

"I'm not nerdy!" Cas defended himself.

"Nope. Too big," Dean's grin was devilish, and Bruce blushed.

"Alright, Dean," the demon laughed.

"Meg! When did you get here?" Sam called from behind them.

"Got an invite to the party," she turned to face the younger Winchester. "Wow. I totally get why Crowley calls you moose now."

Sam frowned while Gabriel howled with laughter. Then the arch-angel thrust a bottle of purple liquid into the demon's hand, and they returned their attentions to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned, clutching at his throbbing head as he sat up. Cas was curled up on the other side of the bed, black wings wrapped protectively around himself.

"Cas," Dean croaked, and the angel opened one eye to glare.

"Someone better be dead," he muttered.

"My braincells. Give me a hand?" Dean pleaded.

"No. Hung over as I am, I can't even get rid of my own," Cas curled back into himself with a pathetic whimper.

"Toast, coffee," the hunter stumbled to his feet, pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and managed to find his way into the kitchen (stumbling into several doorframes along the way).

"Holy shit, too loud!" Natasha snapped when he hit his hip on a table. "Shut it, hunter, before I make a pair of nice new boots out of your skin."

"Down, girl," he mumbled, earning himself a badly-aimed show thrown at him. Badly-aimed, because it ended up on the other side of the room.

"Toast," she pouted, and he flipped her off.

"Make some yourself," he frowned.

"Why didn't your angel summon some?" the spy glowered.

"He's hung over, can't do shit," Loki declared, striding in and making both humans wince. Then his smooth walk faltered. "Fuck. If I hadn't been hung over, that would have been dramatic."

Then the toaster pinged, and all three flinched, instantly regretting it.

"Dean!" there came a terrified shout, then a crash. Then an extremely dishevelled Winchester dragged himself into the room, clutching his head.

"Fell down the stairs," Sam said resentfully. Dean froze, then howled with laughter. Then hated himself for it.

"Mother fucker!" a shout, and Clint managed to walk in an almost-straight line (until he nearly fell over the couch). Then Tony walked in, looking completely normal, and received daggers from everyone.

"Not my fault you can't handle your drink," he stated.

"I can heal again!" a joyous cheer came from upstairs, and a rumpled but ecstatic Cas burst into the room, injuring nearly everyone present.

"Great," Clint groaned.

"Only one other person, possibly two," the angel said apologetically as Dean's hangover vanished.

"I love you," Dean groaned in relief as he plated up the toast. "Here, I don't need this."

Natasha stole the plate, silently daring anyone to try and take it. Jack walked in, grinning like an idiot, with a newspaper in his hands.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, amused. "We made the newspaper."

"What?!" Dean yelped, snatching the newspaper and flipping through it. He found a booklet in the middle, composed of pictures.

"JARVIS? Project those pictures on to the big screen," Tony called.

"Yes, sir," a monitor shimmered before them, like a cinema screen out of the middle of nowhere.

"Shit!" Jo swore as she walked in. Several cringed, but she had only had a few last night (Steve still had relatively old-fashioned morals, and Sam and Dean were still protective) so she wasn't bothered by the noise. She was focused on the image on screen, where she was dancing on the table-top with River and Natasha as the Doctor ran around in front of them. He called it _dancing_, but everyone else disagreed. A pair of black wings curled around someone protectively in the back-ground.

Dean winced as the next one came up. He and Cas plus Sam and Gabe were making out in this one, golden and black wings on full display, and slightly ruffled. A drunk Balthazar was dancing on the bar in the back-ground, with Jack and Stark, while Lloki watched with cool appreciation.

Meg and Bruce were dancing in the next picture, with Thor beside them, hugging Jane. The next one was Loki dancing with Balthazar, both openly smirking at Jack and Tony.

"Huh," the god snorted as he finally managed to dispel his hangover.

"I think we'll be expecting a call from the parents," Jo muttered. As if on cue, her mobile rang, and she clicked it on to loudspeaker.

"Jo Harvelle, tell me when you said a 'holiday' you meant taking a trip to Tony Stark's tower," Ellen's voice was lethal.

"Hi, Ellen," Gabriel called as he waltzed in, quite unaware of the danger he was in. Then he caught sight of the open magazine, and his eyes widened in panic.

"Gabriel," apparently both sides were on loudspeaker, because Bobby spoke up. Apparently, he was just identifying the voice, because he said nothing more.

"Erm, hey, mum," Jo said sheepishly.

"Dean, Sam," Bobby's voice was gruff. "You idjits, tell me you did not get Jo drunk."

"No!" the Winchesters yelled at the same time. Then Sam decided it would be a good idea to continue. "We only gave her three pints!"

"Then why was she dancing on the table-top?" Ellen still sounded like a freaking dragon.

"She's a light-weight," Dean muttered.

"I heard that, Winchester," Ellen growled. "But seriously, Jo, three pints? You've worked at the Roadhouse – I taught you better than that."

"It was that magical, purple, angel stuff," the blonde admitted.

"Shit, humans aren't meant to drink that. Jack chugged a pint, and nearly died!" Gabriel swore.

"Keep closer tabs on your angel alcohol shit, Gabe. And congrats, happy to hear, or see, about you and Sam. And Cas and Dean – it's about time!" Ellen laughed. Apparently, her anger had diffused _that_ quickly.

"I'm beginning to believe everyone knew but us," Cas looked at his embarrassed hunter.

"Yeah, me too," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look after her, idjits," Bobby chimed in, and they hung up.

"I'm going back to bed," Clint grouched.


	6. Chapter 6

It took most of the tower the whole day to recover, but the next day, they were back to normal (whatever was 'normal' for them, anyway).

"Video games," Tony declared. "We are playing."

"Video games?" Thor cocked his head. Loki looked equally puzzled.

"Come on," Tony dragged them into his living room, complete with a fifty inch flatscreen TV with a Nintendo Wii hooked up. "We'll take it in turns at Mario Kart."

"Mario Kart!" Jo cheered as Sam snagged one of four controllers. Everyone split into teams – angels and their hunters plus Jo and Steve, Bal and Loki with Jack and Tony, River and the Doctor with Amy and Rory, then Bruce with Meg, Thor, Jane, Clint, and 'Tasha.

Sam took first go, then Gabe, while Cas watched closely. Thor and his brother were likewise studying the game, while Meg, Bal and Amy slammed the controls.

"You are so Scottish," Rory chuckled when Amy slammed Bal off the rainbow bridge, much to the angel's displeasure.

"Angry woman!" Sam yelped as she smashed into his car.

"Someone's never been to Scotland," she flashed him a grin, then swore when Meg overtook her and won.

"I want a go," Cas declared suddenly. Thor and Loki claimed the remotes, and the Doctor leaned forwards with a grin.

"Doctor, you'll make us lose!" Amy complained.

"Rude," he frowned as the race started. Cas, surprisingly, shot off ahead.

"What is this?!" Tony blustered as Loki hit him with a well-aimed shell and tore up the track after Cas.

"I don't like it!" the Doctor wailed as he tripped on a banana. Thor glowered at his brother as his car righted itself and he sped after the others.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted in frustration.

"Don't be mean!" he yelled back, hitting buttons. He reached for his Sonic, but River shook her head.

"No cheating," she said firmly, and he glared but obeyed.

"I won!" Cas cheered, dodging the controller that was hurled at him from where the gods were sat.

"Sore losers," Dean laughed.

"Don't throw my controllers!" Tony shouted, picking them up off the floor. "They might break."

"Fragile objects," Thor sniffed.

"Sore loser," Sam grinned, and the god of thunder shot him a glare.

"It's a strange game," he defended himself.

"It's good," Loki protested.

"I demand a rematch," Thor retrieved his controller, and hunched over it, eyes intent on the screen. Jane sighed heavily, but didn't argue. Tony restarted the game, and watched them with an amused smile on his lips.

Thor shouted in triumph when he overtook Loki, and the trickster swore, frantically pressing control.


End file.
